A Mother Lives, A Shmi Lives Story
by Rose-Arwen-Padme
Summary: COMPLETED I haven't seen many stories like this, so it's kinda unique. : Basically what the title says: what would have happened if Shmi Skywalker had lived? Elements of: romance, kiddnapping, drunks, etc.
1. Chapter 1: Tatooine

**I've had this story up before, but I'm reposting a chapter a day so more people get to read it**

So I typed this up about a year ago, just for fun. Then today I noticed that although FF.net wonderfully and finally has characters up in the Star Wars category to help searching for stories, there's nothing about Padmé! :-( So, I brought this baby up on my computer, wiped off the dust from it, made a few modifications, and in my very dorky way of protesting how there's no Padmé on the character search bar…we'll, here ya go! Also I love to write, love to get reviews, and I love these beautiful, sincere characters!

         Disclaimer: If you have read the novel edition of EP2, there are lines you may recognize, but all those I put in italics, along with EP2 movie lines. Some words in sentences you may randomly see in italics, but that's because I'm putting emphasis/stress on that particular word. Or you might notice sentences in italics, and those are thoughts. So you see, I'm not infringing upon any copyright laws! I mainly only used them to fill in the blanks here or there, nothing big. :-) I am making no money, I do not take credit for the characters and places or for SW at all. That prestigious title goes to The Great Flannel One, George "Big Man" Lucas. GO GEORGE ALL THE WAY! MAKE US PROUD WITH EPISODE III (which shouldn't be too hard)!!

         ***THIS IS AN AU! Which means "alternate universe" or a "what if?" story. SO DON'T FLAME ME. Or if you choose to ignore this message, then please direct all flames to my dear pet, Bob the Balrog.***

                                                                             A Mother Lives- A Shmi Lives Story

Chapter One

Tatooine

_         Anakin gave the address and off it went, pulling them behind in the floating rickshaw, charging along the streets of Mos Espa, expertly zigging and zagging to avoid the heavy traffic, and blasting forth a shrill sound whenever someone didn't get out of the way._

_         "Do you think he was involved?" Padmé asked Anakin._

_         "Watto?"_

_         "Yes, that was his name, right? Your former master?"_

_         "If Watto has hurt my mother in any way, I will pluck his wings from his back," he promised, meaning every word. He wasn't sure how he would feel about seeing the slaver, even if Watto had nothing to do with bringing any harm to Shmi. Watto had treated him better than most in Mos Espa treated their slaves, and hadn't beaten him too often, but still, it hung in Anakin's thoughts that Watto had not let Shmi go with him when Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had bought out his slave debt. _

_         Anakin understood that he was probably just deflecting some of his own guilt about leaving his mother with Watto, who was a businessman, after all._

         "Ani," Padmé said, and he turned to look at her. She had a dazed expression on her face. "Just for me, seeing this place again brings back memories. I can't imagine what is going through your mind right now."

         Anakin nodded his head. "Yes, but… Mos Espa hasn't changed a bit since I left. Still…" Anakin stared at sights he hadn't seen in years. Buildings, streets, everything brought back memories. 

         As if she could read his mind, Padmé asked gently, "Not all the memories are good?"

         Anakin nodded his head as they passed the place where he had first seen a man killed. The man had been shoplifting the wrong kind of seller, which you just don't do on Tatooine. He'd paid for it with his life, while Anakin had watched from only a few feet away. He closed his eyes and turned his head away from the spot, and felt Padmé's comforting hand upon his. He looked up at her.

         She was giving him her warm, magical smile, seeing that he was feeling distress. Her heart went out to him, and his own heart melted.

         "Here, Espa," Anakin said to the droid, and the rickshaw glided to a stop in front of a shop all too familiar to Anakin Skywalker. There, sitting on a stool near the door, fiddling with an electronic driver on a broken piece of equipment that looked like a droid component was a rounded, winged Toydarian with a long snout. A black round hat adorned his head, and a small vest was pulled as far as it would go about his girth. Anakin recognized him immediately. 

         Watto.

           Anakin was helping Padmé out of the rickshaw after he got down, when they shared a long, almost sad look They had been sharing many like that since their late night discussion at the Naboo Lake Retreat, holding eye-contact until it becomes awkward, with heartbreaking, touching stares.  
         Anakin still couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was, even when she looked at him in same, gloomy look. He knew what she felt, because it was the same as what he felt: yes, I have romantic feelings for you, and you know that; no we can't act on them, so let's just move on like nothing passionate has happened between us… just like nothing passionate will ever happen between us.

         Padmé indeed also felt heartbreak whenever she made intimate eye contact with Anakin. The kisses she wanted to share again, the touching she wanted to feel once more, the emotions she wanted to express, and all had to been shunned away into a corner of her heart like it didn't exist. After Anakin had helped her down from the rickshaw he was still holding her hand as she slowly walked away onto Watto's shop, and she was still holding his. Their eyes were still locked onto each other's. Then, of course, they came to one of the awkward moments again, where in a second both their arms would be fully extended, and hands still gripping each other, with eyes focusing on the other. So Padmé slid her hand out of Anakin's light grasp, and he let it go.

         Returning to the present situation, Anakin turned to the droid driver. "_Wait right there_."

         "_No chuba da wanga, da wanga!" _Watto, surrounded by flies, yelled at the broken component, and at a trio of pit droids who were scrambling all about, trying to help.

         "Huttese," Anakin explained to Padmé.

         "No, not that one—that one!" she replied, and at Anakin's expression of surprise that she knew the strange language, she added, "You think it's easy being the Queen?"

         Anakin shook his head and looked back to Watto, then glanced at Padmé once or twice as they neared. _She never ceases to amaze me_, he thought to himself with a smile.  "_Chut chut, Watto,"_ he greeted. 

           
. _*********************************************************************************************************_

  
         "_You are Ani_!" the Toydarian cried. "_It is you_!" His wings started beating furiously, lifting him from the stool to hover in the air. "_Ya sure sprouted! A Jedi! Waddya know? Hey, maybe you couldda help wit some daedbeats who owe me a lot of money_—"  
         "_My mother_—" Anakin prompted. 

         "_Oh, yeah. Shmi... she's not mine no more. I sold her_."

         "_Sold her_?" Anakin felt Padmé squeeze his forearm.

         "_Years ago_," Watto explained. "_Sorry, Ani, but you know, business is business. Sold her to a moisture farmer named Lars. Least I think it was Lars. Believe it or not, I heard he freed her and married her. Can ya beat that_?"  
         Anakin just shook his head, trying to digest it all. "Do you know where they are now?"

         "_Long way from here... someplace over on the other side of Mos Eisley, I think..._"  
         "_I'd like to know_," Anakin said, his tone and expression grim and determined, even threatening. The way Watto's features seemed to tighten showed that he got the hint that Anakin wasn't fooling around. 

         "_Yeah... sure..._" he said. "_Absolutely. Let's go look in my records._"

         The three went into the shop, and seeing the place brought memories swirling back to Anakin. How many hours, years, he had toiled in here; fixing everything Watto threw his way. And out back, where he had gradually collected all the spare parts he could find, so that he could build a Podracer. Not all of the memories were bad, he had to admit, but the good ones did not overcome the reality that he had been a slave. Watto's slave.

         As Anakin looked around at the counter, and Watto went through his records over the past years, Padmé absent-mindly drifted over to a spot on the other side of the shop. She looked around distantly at the parts and tools scattered around her. She removed her hood, revealing her chocolate, silky hair.

         Anakin was watching her out of the corner of his eye, like he always was, and he suddenly did a double take. He realized Padmé and he were standing in the exact same spots that they had been in when they had first met ten years ago. Anakin had been sitting on the counter, though, but it didn't make much difference. His heart melted all over again at the memory.

         Even now, standing in the same place as he stared at her, she was still the angel she had always appeared to be. In the dark, gloominess of the room, her brilliant brown eyes shone like crystals, lighting up the space around her.

         Watto abruptly left the room, muttering that the papers were someplace else, and ordinarily Anakin would have been on his heels, breathing down his neck. But now he let Watto go. This was too big an opportunity to pass up.

         He took a breath, and then asked in the same, mild tone, "_Are you an angel_?"  
         Padmé turned to look at him, but only hesitated for a second. "_What_?"

         "_An angel_," Anakin repeated, replaying the magical moment of their first encounter in his mind. "_I heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They're the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They live on the moons of Iego… I **think**_."        

         Padmé smiled warmly, catching on. "_You're a funny little boy_," she said, walking forward towards him, like she had a decade ago. She giggled at the absurdity of that statement. The 'little boy' stood almost a foot taller than her with broad shoulders and a sturdy outline. "_How do you know so much_?"

         Anakin smiled hugely as he leaned back against the counter. "_I listen to all the traders and star pilots who come through here. I'm a pilot you know, and someday I'm gonna fly away from this place_."

         "_You're a pilot?_"

         "_Mmm-hmm. All my life._"

         "_How long have you been here_?"

         Anakin's voiced sobered a little. "_Since I was very little…three, I think. My mom and I were sold to Gardula the Hutt, but she lost us betting on the podraces_." 

         Padmé winked at him as a friendly warning, since they both knew what line was coming next. "_You're a slave_?"  
         "_I'm a person and my name is Anakin_!" he said firmly in the same offended tone, though of course he didn't feel offended this time by her.

         Padmé smiled at him. She could still hear the small voice, that she had heard attached to the young boy ten years ago, say that exact same thing. Her eyes twinkled. "_I'm sorry_," she said. "_I don't fully understand. This is a strange place to me_."

         To anyone else, it would seem odd that these two people were repeating a conversation they had had ten years ago almost word for word, but for Anakin it was the easiest thing he had done all day. He must have run his first meeting with Padmé through his head millions of times during the years they had been apart, memorizing every line spoken, every gesture made, every twinkle in her eyes over and over again. And Padmé had always cherished the unique meeting as well, and over the past few days she had come to replay it in her mind too, and right now, it was still fresh. Therefore, it wasn't hard at all for either one of them to recount what they had said a decade ago. They continued their reenactment for a while, both feeling very carefree, until Anakin said, like he had many years before, "You know what?"

         Padmé predictably answered, "What?"

         "I'm going to marry you someday," he replied bluntly, without thinking. 

         They locked eyes for a long time, both not daring to breath, and not daring to look away. It was one of those moments.

         "Oh, Anakin, I can't… marry you. You're… just a little boy," Padmé managed to croak out after several moments. Ten years ago she had smiled and laughed at this boy's courage, wit, and humor. Now, laughing was the last thing on her mind. Padmé felt her control slip a few notches. 

         With the same sure tone and unwavering eyes, Anakin answered with the voice that again sent a warm chill down her back, "I won't always be."

         "But Ani," she whispered, quoting herself. "Don't you have to fall in love before you get married?" She knew the answer from Anakin would be, _It can't be hard to fall in love with an angel._

         Anakin's stare burned intensely into her eyes. Without blinking, he murmured slowly, "It's not hard at all to fall in love with an angel." Padmé could practically hear the rest of his statement pounding in her head like a drum. _I know from personal experience…_

         Her emotions boiled over, as the "reenactment" was gone. "Oh, Anakin, I can't—"

         "Ani! I found dose papers ya wanted about Shmi. Yeah, I was right abouta Lars being the buyer."

         Fortunately for Watto, his records gave a location for the moisture farm of one Cliegg Lars. Anakin and Padmé shared one brief glance at each other, flashbacking to their previous conversation before Watto unexpectedly came in. But now they were back to the situation at hand. Well, almost.

         _"Stay a while, Ani," the Toydarian offered after sharing the information on Shmi's new owner—or was it her husband?  
         Without a word, Anakin turned about and walked away. This was the last time he would look at Watto and the shop, he decided. Unless of course, he found out that Watto was lying to him about Shmi's fate, or that Watto had somehow hurt his mother._

_         "Back to the lot, Espa," he said to the droid as he and Padmé rushed back into the rickshaw._

_         "Ya sure I can't get ya something to drink?" Watto called to them from the door of his shop, but they were already rushing away, kicking up dust in their wake. _

_         "Ani du Jedi," Watto remarked, and he waved both his hands dismissively at the departing rickshaw. "Waddya know."_

         "_Stay with the ship, Artoo_," Padmé instructed, who beeped in reply.

         The first form that came into view as they walked toward the Lars homestead was that of a very thin droid, dull gray in color, with weather-beaten metal coverings. Obviously in need of a good oil bath, he bent stiffly and worked on some sort of fence censor.  Then he rose with a jerky motion, seeing their approach. "_Oh, hello_," he greeted. "_How might I be of service? I am See--"_

         "_Threepio?"_ Anakin asked breathlessly, hardly believing his eyes. 

         "_Oh my!"_ the droid exclaimed, and he began to shake violently. "_Oh, my maker! Master Anakin! I knew you would return! I knew it! And Miss Padmé!"_  
         "_Hello, Threepio_," Padmé replied. 

         "_Oh, bless my circuits! I'm so pleased to see you both!"_

         "_I've come to see my mother_," Anakin explained. The droid turned sharply toward him, and then seemed to shrink back.

         "_Oh, uh, perhaps we better go inside_."

         Threepio led them into the homestead, and Anakin's emotions became a wild whirlwind. He _felt_ a sweet, timid, and caring female presence inside of the homestead, but he didn't _recognize_ it. Was it actually possible that after ten years, he had forgotten the distinct Force signature of his own mother?!

         _"Master Owen, may I introduce two most important visitors?"_  
         Anakin strode towards them, Padmé at his side**.** _"I'm Anakin Skywalker**.**"_  
         The petite, youthful man nodded his head respectively and shook Anakin's hand**.** _"Owen Lars**...** This is my girlfriend, Beru**.**"_

         Beru nodded**.** "_Hello**.**"_

         Owen's last comment once again reminded Anakin of the breathtaking Padmé standing beside him, and he secretly, desperately longed to introduce her as his own girlfriend**.** He was so afraid that he might, that he forgot his manners and didn't introduce her**.** But Padmé did it herself**.**  
         She nodded hear head and stated, "_I'm Padm**.**"_ She had heard how Owen and Beru were boyfriend and girlfriend, and she and Anakin… no, she must stick to the matters at hand**.** She turned her attention back to Owen**.**    
         "_I guess I'm your stepbrother**.** I had a feeling you might show up some day,"_ muttered Owen**.**

         Anakin was through with small chat and got right to the point**.** He started looking around as he walked to the side impatiently. "_Is my mother here?"_

         A gruff voice from behind replied, _"No. She's not."_

  
_          *********************************************************************************************************_

_  
"She's dead, son**.** Accept it."_  

         Anakin's response was to shake his head and look off into the distance. Padmé dropped her eyes. For Padmé, it seemed like she could feel the apprehension and sorrow wash over her from Anakin in loads. After a tense moment Anakin said, "I can feel her pain, and I will find her**.** I know she's alive**.**"  
         Anakin turned abruptly, starting to walk away, then stopped**.** He only turned his head back and looked directly at Padmé, who stared back at him longfully**.** He looked back at her forlornly and didn't break eye contact as he spoke to his stepbrother.

         Anakin said slowly, but decisively, "I trust you'll watch over her, Owen**.** She's…. very special to me, too**.**"  
         Owen sighed but firmly answered, "Don't worry**.**"

         Padmé blinked away tears as Anakin walked away, and knew she couldn't leave their goodbyes like that**.** To Owen, Cliegg, and Beru's only mild astonishment, she quickly stood up, pushing back her chair against the wall, and ran after him**.**  
         Outside and alone, Anakin stood looking across the desert, a million thoughts running through his mind**.** Then suddenly, Padmé came running out of the homestead**.**  Anakin turned to face her**.**

         Before she could say anything, before she could ask him to let her come                                                                               or, worse yet, ask him not to go, he said, "_You are going to have to stay here**.** These are good people, Padm**.** You'll be safe_**.**" She had to be safe**.** He needed to have something, a bright light source, to come back to if… after he found his mother**.**

         Padmé looked at him for a moment**.** She knew Anakin was a very capable and skilled Jedi Padawan… but Cliegg had said thirty grown men had gone out after Shmi, but only four had actually come back**.** What if she never saw Anakin again? What if he was killed, and his body never recovered? The thought alone was too much**. **She felt the tears gathering below her eyes.

         Anakin was afraid she was going to plead with him to stay, and with the look on her face now he might, but she only whispered, "_Anakin…_" ever so beautifully, suddenly, desperately, stepped forward, and hugged him closely**.** He hugged her back tightly, never wanting to let go**.** He wanted to smile at her, but he just couldn't**.** "_I won't be long_," he said, as he turned then swung onto the swoop bike**.** He meant it**.** Suddenly Padmé seemed more important to him than ever before, which was saying a lot, and he wanted to make sure she was safe and protected more than ever**.** If even by the smallest unit, Padmé's open display of affection planted a little seed of hope in his heart for the two of them**.** He swore to move even faster in his search for his mother**.**

         He started off across the desert**.** Padmé sadly watched him go**.** She was unable to stop a stubborn tear from slowly trickling down her left cheek. Almost immediately, the speeder bike traveled so fast and so far that soon Padmé and the Lars homestead were gone, left behind in hisdusty leave. 

         _Mom, I'm on my way. Just please...hold on!_

         But for a long time, Padmé could do nothing but stand still in her same place. Her eyes were fixed on the spot where several minutes earlier the small speck known as Anakin had finally disappeared, to far away to be made out anymore. It was only until the sun went down that Padmé moved, looked away from the direction Anakin had left in, and slowly descended the stars that took her inside. And it was only then that she wiped away the tears that had flown freely and countless down her face in all that time.  
 

**Thank you for reading, and PLEASE review! :-)**


	2. Chapter 2: Weak, Beaten, Tired but Alive

**I've had this story up before, but I'm reposting a chapter a day so more people get to read it**

Chapter Two 

Weak, Tired, Beaten…But Alive

A flashing blue lightsaber completed the hole in the wall of the hut**.** Anakin wasted no time climbing through it, almost forgetting to keep quiet, know several 

Tuskens were still awake at their campsite**.** He pulls himself up to his full height inside the gloomy hut, and his voice caught in his throat, only allowing a short gasp to escape his lips**.** By the light of the moon coming in through the newly formed whole, Anakin saw Shmi, hanging from a wooden frame like a wounded animal in the middle of the hut**.**   
           Holding his breath, Anakin cut his mother free, cradled her into his arms, and lowered her smoothly to the ground**.** Her eyes were closedand her face was bloodied**.** Anakin knew she had been terribly beaten**.** He supported her light body tenderly**.**   
         "_Mom**...** Mom**...** Mom**...**"_ Shmi's eyelids, caked with blood, fluttered weakly and eventually opened a little.**.**   
         "_Ani**...**? Ani… Is it you?_" Shmi's eyes focused slowly, disbelieving the sight in front of her**.**  
         Anakin gave a little choking gasp**.** "_I'm here, Mom**.** You're safe**.**_"  
         "_Ani…? Ani…? Is it really you?"_ She looked into those eyes of such unfathomable blue, and any doubts were immediately erased from her mind. "_Oh, you look so handsome,"_ she said with a small grin**.** She placed a bloody hand on his cheek tenderly**.** "_My son**...** my grown-up son**.** I'm so proud of you, honey_**.**"

         Anakin smiled back at her**.** "_I missed you_," he said softly**.**  
         Shmi looked into her grown son's eyes**.** "My grown Ani**.** I always knew you would return, but I…" Her voice trailed, a thousand thoughts suddenly coming at once. So much needed to be said. 

         "I wanted to come back," he said softly**.** Anakin tried to stop himself from crying, but the attempt was in vain**.** "I love you, Mom."

         "I love you too, my son."

         He looked around the hut. "It's too bad we weren't reunited under better circumstances, eh?"

         Shmi smiled deeply, and the old sparkle that Anakin had known all his life slowly started to return to her eyes**.** "Ani, my Ani, you haven't changed**.** Still have… that wittiness in you**.**" She paused. Her amount of strength was limited, but her amount of questions was infinite. She tried to start with the most basic of them**.** "How are you, my son?"

         Anakin reluctantly shook his head**.** "Mom, I want to talk forever, but not here**.** We need to get you out of this place, now**.**"

         Shmi closed her eyes**.** "I'm to weak to walk, Ani**.** You'll have to carry me**.**"

         Anakin nodded his head and slowly, quietly, he picked his mother up gently into his arms**.** He carefully stepped out into the night through the hole in the hut he had made, then silently made his way back to the speeder**.**

         By the time he had traveled back to the bike, his mother had slipped into unconsciousness**.** In a way, though, he was relived**.** He worried that if his mother were awake, she might not be able to withstand the pain**.**

         A million thoughts were going through his head**.** He was going to tell his mother all that had happened to him in the past ten years, and she would be proud of him. He couldn't wait to tell her everything—his Jedi training, his friends, his mentor, all the good work he had already done, and most of all, about Padme**.** How he wanted his mom to get to know Padme! Half a day in their home back in Mos Eisley wasn't enough to get to know the beautiful creature that was Padme, but now they had time. She will obviously love her**.** How could she not? And Padme will love her, too**.**

         Skillfully moving her so that she was positioned in his lap where he could still operate the machine, Anakin tore off for the Lars homestead**.**

         Owen smiled as he looked the newly furnished Threepio**.** "Well, Padme, I think he should be yours from now on**...** I know that is what my Mom would want**.**"  
         "Oh, my!" Threepio proclaimed, and he looked at the two other beings with him in the Lars garage in what could only be called wonderment**.**  
         Then suddenly, from outside they heard Beru's voice**.** "Come topside, everybody! He's back! He's back!" came Beru's call from outside the garage. Padme immediately tore for the door, and raced for the top**. **Owen turned and rushed out right behind her. She held tentatively her breath.

         Cliegg was already hovering out there in his chair, and soon she saw what he was intently staring at**.**

         Anakin came zooming up to them on the speeder bike**.** In his arms was a limp, skinny, and bloody body**.** Shmi Skywalker**.** Padme shut her eyes to stop the tears, but those tears became those of joy when she opened them again**.** Anakin's mother might be limp and skinny and bloody, but she was alive**.** Unconscious, but alive**.**

         Cliegg moved up to Anakin in his chair, and raised his hand to Shmi's cheek**.** He stroked it tenderly, and then kissed her forehead**.** He was feeling too emotional for words**.** Anakin then lifted her up off the speeder, and said swiftly, "She's here, but just barely**.** We need to take care of her**.** Quickly!"

         Padme heard the slight fear in Anakin's voice, and looked at Beru**.** "Beru?" she asked hurriedly**.** "Can you get me some towels and water, please? Owen, get her bed ready with soft sheets and pillows**.** Have pain killers next to her ready**.**" She turned to Anakin**.** "Ani, take her down, we need to get her out of the sun and someplace cool immediately**.**" When Anakin looked at her, confused, she explained, "My mother used to visit houses at home, kind of like a volunteer doctor**.** I was her helper, and watched her do many things, including treat a beaten woman**.**" 

         This was enough ground for authority on the matter for Owen and Beru, who immediately went to their tasks without debate**.** On the other hand, for the first time in a day and a half, Anakin smiled**.** "Padme, you never cease to amaze me**.**"

         As he walked past her, his mother still in his arms, Padme replied with a grin, "Anakin, I still have many more tricks of my sleeve**.** Now hurry!" Cliegg stayed right at Anakin's heel as he ushered inside, offering encouraging words to his wife**.**

         An hour later, Anakin and Padme sat on either side of Shmi Skywalker's bed in a comfortable silence**.** Shmi had finally stabilized a few minutes before, and was now sleeping**.** The two relaxed a bit, and Padme continuously placed a wet washcloth on Shmi's face, dabbing lightly on her bloody cuts**.** To Anakin, his mother was already returning to the normal image he had always remembered, now that the mask of blood and dirt and sweat was gone**.**

         He sighed and silently watched Padme cleanse his mother's wounds on her hands and arms**.** He was touched at the care and caution Padme was using on Shmi**.** Softly, and full of hidden love, Anakin whispered to her, "Thank you**.**"

         Padme stared back at him, a little startled in the sudden break of silence, but smiled warmly and nodded her head**.** "Your welcome, Anakin**.** I'm only glad I could help**.**"

         Anakin reached out across the bed and took her hand**.** He squeezed it softly**.** Looking into her eyes, he whispered, "Just you being here helps**.**"

         Padme smiled even more beautifully, and Anakin's heart did flip-flops**.** She whispered back, "I wouldn't rather be anywhere else**.**"

         After a moment, Anakin cracked a grin**.** "Well, what about the Galactic Senate? Wouldn't you rather be Senator Amidala right now, debating about creating an army for the Republic?"

         Padme gave his hand a tight squeeze**.** "Bite your tongue! Right now, this is more important to me**.**"

         Anakin could hardly believe his ears**.** He smiled back at Padme again, his eyes drinking her in**.** "Thank you," he repeated**.**

         Padme waved her other hand carelessly, and said, "Forget it, you would have done the same for me**.**"

         Anakin nodded, and leaned forward**.** After he slowly kissed her soft hand, he replied, "You're right, I would have**.**"

         Padme looked back at him**.** She knew she should look away, but didn't**.** She didn't _want _to.

         Anakin took a breath, and prepared to say the three words he'd been feeling for years, regardless of the consequences**.** "Padme… I lo—"

         "Ah… "

         "Mom!" Anakin suddenly exclaimed**.** "You're back!"

         On the other side of the single bed, Padme smiled hugely**.** She turned for the door and called,  "Owen! Beru! Mr**.** Lars! She's waking up! Come quickly!"

         Almost immediately, Cliegg, Owen, and Beru arrived at the door**.** Cliegg came in first and went to his wife's side next to Padme**.** Beru went to the foot of the bed, and Owen knelt beside Anakin**.**

         "Oh, my darling wife," Cliegg whispered with love**.** "I was so worried about you!"

         Shmi slowly but surely opened her eyes**.** "I… missed… you… too… my love," she wheezed**.**

         Tears streamed down Cliegg's face**.** He laid his hand on hers softly and replied, "Save your strength, dearest**.** You have broken many ribs, besides some other bones**.** But you're alive, you're safe, and you're home, so just rest**.**"

         Anakin nodded his head while he blinked away tears**.** "Yes, mom**.** Don't talk**.** The only reason why you were able to talk so much with me when I found you was because you were using all of your adrenaline from seeing me again—now none is left. Just know we are all here, and that we love you**.**"

         Shmi started to say something, but obediently closed her eyes and fell back into a deep sleep**.** For the next two hours, nobody left her side**.**

         It had been four hours since Anakin had brought back his mother when Padme did another check of her heartbeat, and gladly reported that Shmi had improved greatly**.** Beru left to get some blue milk for everyone, and Owen went to refill the bloody water in the bowl beside Padme that she had been using to wet the cloth**.** Cliegg would not leave his wife's side**.**

         Padme eyed Anakin and saw how tired he actually was**.** It must have been hours since he had eaten some food, and it showed**.** He hadn't slept in days, and he was overly exhausted from the anxiety over his mother**.**

         Anakin noticed her stare**.** "What?"

         Padme paused for a moment, then asked, "Anakin, how long has it been since you've rested?"

         Anakin shifted in his chair, not looking at her, then softly replied, "I can't leave her side**.** What if she wakes up? Or what if something happens?"

         Padme continued to gaze at him**.** She now saw the faint dark circles under his eyes**.** "If she wakes up, I'd call for you immediately**.** But she _is _getting _better_, not _worse_, so you have nothing to worry about**.** You look like you need the rest, and some food**.**"

         Anakin was still reluctant, despite the total exhaustion he was feeling**.** "Padme, she needs me here**.** I haven't seen her in ten years, and I don't want to waste another moment**.**"

         Padme placed her hand on his, and whispered, "But she has years to come to see you**.** There will be plenty of time to catch up with her**.**"

         After a few more minutes of mild arguing, Anakin finally stood up and asked quietly, "Someone will call me the minute she wakes up, right? I have you're word on that?"

         Padme smiled and nodded**.** "Don't worry, she'll be fine, and someone will come get you the second she moves**.** Now go, and get some much needed rest**.**" She turned back to his mother, and continued wiping her face with the damp cloth, moisturizing the dry, brittle skin**.**

         Anakin, now that he had decided to rest, felt like collapsing**.** He trusted Padme to look after his mother with the care she deserved, and was more thankful than ever that she was there**.** As he passed Cliegg, he muttered to be able find him in the garage, and smiled weakly at the pat he received on the back from the old man**.**

         Padme watched Anakin leave the room from the corner of her eye, and was extremely touched at the obvious deep, moving love he had for his mother**.** It reminded her at the extreme compassion she felt for her own parents**.**

         Anakin weakly made his way to the garage, and using a wide, thick blanket he had found, laid it on the ground to make a bed**.** He made a pillow from his waded up Jedi robe, and kicked off his shoes**.**

         For the first time in months, Anakin slept in a peaceful, deep sleep, knowing his mother was safe and home**.**

**To Be Continued… tomorrow…**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'D REALLY APPRECIATE IT!**


	3. Chapter 3: Sleeping Arrangements & Inter...

**I've had this story up before, but I'm reposting a chapter a day so more people get to read it**

Chapter Three

Sleeping Arrangements and Interrogations

Padme tried to keep her eyes open, but they continued to occasionally drop**.** After a moment, she would shake herself and opened them abruptly, only to do it over again a few minutes later**.**

         Beru noticed this as she kept one eye on Shmi and the other on Padme**.** She said timidly, "Um, Padme, why don't you yourself get some sleep? It's true Anakin didn't get himself any sleep last night, but neither did you**.**"

         Padme looked at her, surprised**.** "You knew I was in the garage?"

         Beru smiled and almost laughed**.** "Of course! You really are tired, aren't you? How else would Threepio have become covered? He looks like a new droid**.**"      

         Padme weakly nodded her head and forced a smile**.** "Okay, you win, I am tired**.** But I promised Anakin I would watch over his mother while _he_ slept**.**"

         Beru shook her head**.** "Don't worry about that**.** Owen and Mr**.** Lars and I aren't going anywhere**.**"

         After a little more persuading, Padme finally agreed to get some sleep herself**.** She urgently repeated to Beru and Owen how Anakin, and now herself, were to be instantly called as soon as Shmi showed signs of waking up**.** Then she paused, thanked them, and headed out the door**.**

         When Padme was standing alone in the hallway, she realized she didn't know where she was to go to sleep**.** The only logical place was the garage with Anakin, so she decided to go there**.** Besides, it would be easier and quicker for Beru and Owen to get them if need be if they were in the same place**.**

         When Padme entered the garage, she smiled at the sight of Anakin laying asleep on his 'bed'**.** He was breathing slowly, obviously sleeping deeply and peacefully too**.** His expression was soft and adorable**.**

         Padme silently searched all over the garage, but it was obvious Anakin had found and taken the last of the blankets, and she was too tired to go anywhere to find others**.** She didn't know what to do, because she would rather not sleep at all than sleep on the bare, cold garage floor**.** Then suddenly Anakin shivered in his sleep, and she frowned with worry**.** Padme had noticed how the garage was freezing, and the desert got even colder at night**.**

         She told herself it was practical, as she walked towards Anakin, for them to use themselves in a method for body warmth**.** She would be warm, and on a blanket, and Anakin would be warm, if they slept next to each other**.**

         She slowly stepped closer and closer to Anakin, careful not to wake him, then knelt beside him**.** He was sleeping on his right side, his head on his Jedi robe as a pillow**.** She paused and stared at his face, then smoothly stroked his soft cheek**.**

         After a moment, she laid down on her right side closely next to him, her back to his chest**.** She blushed a little, and didn't know why, but soon found herself falling fast asleep beside him anyways, warm in both her body, and deeply in her heart**.**

         Anakin awoke when he felt something shift next to him**.** Slowly opening his eyes, he saw Padme lying by him, asleep, and his jaw dropped**.** What was she doing there?!

         But soon, Anakin forgot his curiosities, and began to simply enjoy sensing her presence so close to him**.** He smiled hugely**.** Obviously she had decided to get some sleep too, and had come to him for a bed**.** Well, to share his blankets, but that was good enough for him**.** He quietly breathed in the sent of her brown locks in front of his face, and his heart melted**.**

         She suddenly shifted again, onto her left side, and now she laid with her face in front of his, still deeply sleeping**.** She looked beautiful asleep, like a stunning angel**.** Her chest rose and fell to a slow rhythm, and her face seemed to glow in her calm slumber**.**

         Anakin silently studied every curve, every muscle, and every inch of her face and neck**.** She was even more striking asleep, and that was saying something**.**

         Without even realizing what he was doing, Anakin gradually leaned forward towards her, and tilted his head**.** Careful to make it light enough to not wake her, yet deep enough to be counted as one, he kissed her softly**.** He brushed his lips against hers for a moment, and then pulled back slowly, his eyes drinking her in**.** He knew this was how he wanted to wake up every morning for the rest of his life… next to Padme**.**

         He smiled warmly, and then draped his left arm around her side**.** With his other hand he cautiously picked up her head slightly, slipped his right arm underneath it, then laid it back down**.** He was using his elbow as a pillow for her**.**

         Anakin smiled with love once more at her, and then shut his eyes**.** In no time at all, he was fast asleep again**.**

         It was Padme who woke up next, and she warily lifted her head up**.** She was only slightly surprised to find that Anakin's arm had been her soft pillow, and that his left arm was draped over her**.** Anakin must have been shocked when he had found her next to him sleeping, but evidently made a move while she was asleep**.** She knew she should be mad, but there was no anger in her**.** She was actually somewhat embarrassed, but also somewhat pleased and flattered**.** It had been several hours since she had come to sleep next to Anakin**.** He was still asleep next to her, his left arm still wrapped around her middle**.** Padme calmly laid her head back down and stared at this young, handsome man in front of her**.** This young man… she knew loved her despite rules, limitations, and restrictions**.**

         And did she love him back? She cared deeply for him, deeper than any other man before, and she felt her stomach tie up whenever he entered the room. And whenever he flashed that dazzling smile at her…

         For a moment, she decided to be truthful to herself and not to lie, and she gazed at the face in front of her with longing**.** Yes, she settled on**.** She did love Anakin, and with all her heart**.** She had fallen in love with him the moment he had said those first words on Coruscant**.**

         _So have you… grown more beautiful, I mean**.**_

         Then, like something out of a book, another phrase she had heard before in her life came into her head, one she could not ignore**.**

         **A Jedi shall not know anger. Nor hatred. Nor love.**

         Padme closed her eyes and sighed heavily, breathing in Anakin's scent beside her**.** When she opened her eyes, they were full of a mix of emotions: determination, resolve, purpose, and… sadness**.**

         Padme silently slipped out of Anakin's hold, then departed for his mother's bedside**.**

         A few minutes later Anakin also awoke, and the first thing he noticed before he opened his eyes was that Padme was no longer next to him**.** He placed a hand on the spot on where she had been, and felt that it was still warm**.** Clearly Padme had not left too long ago**.** Soon, Anakin himself got up, folded and returned the blanket, replaced his Jedi robe on, and started for his mother's room**.**

         Not surprisingly, he found Padme sitting in her spot beside his mother**.** Once again he was touched at how Padme showed such visible extreme care and attention to a woman she had only known briefly ten years ago and was suddenly placed in her aid**.**

         Anakin went to his usual place beside Shmi, and murmured hellos to a worn out Beru, Owen, and Cliegg**.** After hours of staying up, Beru and Owen took a much-needed break**.** Beru bid everyone farewell and said she was going to return to her home now, to spread the news about Shmi's return and to get some sleep herself, but promised to return later**.** After Owen and Beru shared an emotional private goodbye outside and she'd left, Owen went to his bed to sleep for a few hours too**.** Cliegg wouldn't leave the room, but was persuaded to move to a far away corner and fall asleep under a blanket in his hovering chair**.** Within minutes he was sleeping, and Anakin and Padme were once again alone to talk softly to each other**.**

         Anakin was saying, "When she's better, we have to take my mother to Naboo**.** She'll love it, I know she will**.** It's so much more beautiful than Tatooine, she will be shocked**.**"

         Padme grinned and said, "I agree**.** Which place do you think she will enjoy the most?"

         Anakin frowned in concentration**.** After a minute, he replied, "Well, I think the palace would be too big for her, despite its majesty**.** So… I think she'd like your isolated retreat**.** The island**.**"

         "Be more specific!" Padme laughed**.** "The gardens? The balustrade's view? The meadow? Or just the house?"

         Anakin smiled as he thought**.** "Well, now I've narrowed it down to either the meadow or the balustrade's view**.** Which do you think?"

         Padme thought hard, then replied, "The meadow is spectacular and awe-inspiring, especially the waterfalls; but the balustrade's view is captivating and breath-taking**.** You can see so much beauty from standing in one spot. Oh, she's your mother, Anakin! You tell me**.**"

         Anakin smiled**.** "The balustrade**.** She'll love the view, and the mountains with their reflections, and the water, and the greenery**.**"

         Padme said with a smile without thinking, "Anakin, I didn't know you saw all that**.** Half the time you were looking at me**.**" Then, realizing what she had said, Padme blushed madly**.** She covered her mouth and whispered nervously, "Oh, Ani, I'm sorry**.** I shouldn't have embarrassed you like that**.**"

         Anakin shrugged his shoulders**.** "Don't worry, it's the truth! I_ was_ spending half the time looking at you... how could I not? But I'm not embarrassed, so don't bother to fret**.**"

         After a long moment, Padme whispered, "Ani… you're so bad!" 

         "That's not the first time I've heard that." She laughed with him**.**

         They talked comfortably for a few more minutes, and then suddenly Shmi moved and opened her eyes**.** After twelve hours of a deep sleep, Shmi was rested and ready to talk**.** Her bones and sprains and cuts had been covered or bandaged securely, and were already starting to heal**.**

         She turned her eyes to Anakin and smiled lovingly**.** "Oh, Ani… my Ani**.** My knight in shining armor**.** W-where am I?"

         Anakin smiled back warmly, and took her bruised hand in his tenderly**.** "You're back at your home, Mom**.** Cliegg and Owen are here, at the homestead**.** Your safe, remember?"

         Then Shmi remembered, and tears came into her eyes**.** "Yes… thank you, son**.** You rescued me**.**"

         Padme blinked away tears, and stood up slowly**.** "Maybe it's time for me to go**.** You two have a lot to catch up on**.**"

         But Anakin stopped her**.** "No, Padme! Stay… please**.** I want you here**.**"

         Padme smiled and resumed her seat**.** But she remained quiet as Anakin and his mother exchanged moving words over the next ten minutes**.**

         After a while, Shmi turned to Padme**.** "Hello," she whispered unsurely**.** "I'm sorry… but… you _look_ familiar**.** But it can't be possible that we've met before… can it?"

         Anakin stood up and walked around the bed and stood next to Padme**.** He gazed down at his mother**.** "Mom, you have met her before," He placed an arm around Padme's shoulder**.** "This is Padme Amidala, but you knew her as Padme**.** She came with the Jedi Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, and Jar Jar Binks ten years ago as a queen's handmaiden from Naboo, remember? Master Qui-Gon took me with him when they left for Coruscant to make me a Jedi, and Padme here was the young girl with them**.**"

         Soon, Shmi broke into a smile**.** She whispered weakly, "Of course… I remember**.** You and my Ani became… fast friends back in Mos Eisley, and… you came with us to the Podracing tournament**.** Hello again, Padme**.**"  
         Padme beamed back at her**.** "Hello, Mrs**.** Lars," she said softly**.**

         Shmi smiled even more**.** "Why… I never thought I'd see you again**.** Now how did a beautiful Queen's handmaiden like you come to be here with my Jedi son?"

         Anakin answered for her**.** "Mom, Padme's no longer a handmaiden**.** In fact she never was**.** She was just playing the part of one secretly, while _she_ was really the Queen of Naboo**.** Her decoy was only pretending to be her since her life was at stake**.** Trust me, everyone was surprised, especially me**.**" He winked at the girl beside him**.**

         Shmi gasped**.** "A—a queen was in my home? Oh, Ani, I never thought I'd ever met royalty! Was the house clean? I don't remember**.** Oh my, _Your Majesty_!"

         Anakin laughed**.** "Mom, calm down, please**.** Besides, Padme's not the Queen of Naboo anymore**.** Now she's just the senator**.**"

         Padme pulled a face at him**.** "Just the senator?" she asked with a fake scowl**.**

         Anakin held his arms up and grinned**.** "Sorry**.** Now she's the former Queen of Naboo, Senator Padme Amidala Naberrie, a representative for her people in the Galactic Senate**.**" He joked, "Satisfied?" 

         Padme grinned**.** "Yes**.** You must introduce me properly to your mother, Anakin**.**"

         Shmi noticed the clear connection between Anakin and Padme, but said nothing**.** She merely continued, "So… Padme… what are you doing here? Not that I don't want you here! I'm simply curious**.**"

         Padme nodded understandably and replied, "I'm now a senator for Naboo in the Galactic Senate, like Anakin said, and because of my strong stand on a very particular, important issue, attempts have been made on my life**.** While Anakin's Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, investigates the source of the attacks, Anakin has been assigned to protect me further**.** He came with me to Naboo for a few days, and then decided to come here in search of you**.** I volunteered to follow him, to Tatooine, and now here I am**.**"

         Shmi grinned nodded**.** "My Ani… a bodyguard for an important, beautiful person like you**.** How extraordinary!" 

         Padme blushed and smiled, and after Anakin gave her shoulders a squeeze, he returned to the other side of the bed**.**

         Over the next hour or so, Anakin accounted to his mother everything that had happened after he had left her that day on Tatooine, all the way up to his return from Ansion a week or so ago**.** At this time, Padme went back to the garage for more sleep**.**

         As soon as the door closed behind Padme, Shmi turned to Anakin with a serious expression on her face, but a twinkle in her eyes**.**

         "So, how long have you been in love with her?"

         Anakin sat there, shocked at his mother's words**.** Trying to be smooth, he replied, "What are you talking about, Mom? She's just a senator I'm protecting**.** An old friend**.**"

         Shmi frowned slightly**.** "Ani, I know you to well**.** Tell me**.**"

         Anakin sighed, and then looked at his mother**.** "Mom…" he whispered**.** "I'm in love**.**"

         Shmi's smile spread from ear to ear**.** "She is rather pretty, isn't she?" She winked at him**.**

         Anakin stared at her**.** "Mom, you must be joking! She's an absolute angel! The most beautiful, stunning creature to ever travel across this universe, and you say she's rather pretty? She's gorgeous!"

         Shmi smiled even more**.** "Oh, my Ani's found himself an attractive woman to fall in love with!"

         Anakin sadly shook his head**.** "Nope**.** Jedi aren't allowed to marry, much less get into a romantic relationship**.** It's forbidden**.**"

         Shmi stared at him, stunned**.** "What? They have rules about that sort of thing?" 

         Anakin nodded**.** "They say it would make things too complicated, and would affect our judgment**.** Oh, they have endless reasons, but you know me**.** I just have to break every rule I hear," he said miserably**.** "And this is one rule I've _really_ broken**.** I'm head over heels in love with Padme, Mom, and I can't make those feeling disappear no matter how hard I try!" Anakin buried his head in his hands and sighed**.**

         Shmi lifted her hand and placed it on Anakin's hunched shoulders**.** "Sweetheart," she said softly**.** "Tell me everything**.**"

         Anakin felt like a big weight had been taken off his shoulders**.** He had been completely keeping all of his feelings and emotions about his situation with Padme, and about Padme, to himself**.** Now, his mother was the perfect person to unravel all of this to**.** She had listened with love and understanding, in a way only a mother could**.** She had never interrupted, and had offered encouraging words to her son when he had finished with a heavy sigh**.**

         After a moment, Shmi said quietly, "She sounds like a very special woman, Ani**.** One of a kind**.**"

         Anakin smiled at what he thought was a great understatement**.** "Yeah," he whispered**.** "She is**.** But…"

         "…But what?"

         Anakin ran a shaking hand through his hair**.** "But I'm a Jedi, Mom."

         Shmi patted her son's hand**.** "Ani, I have no experience in this matter**.** But I asked you this question once before ten years ago**.**" She looked into her son's blue eyes**.** He _was _all grown up**.** "What does your heart tell you?"

         Anakin didn't answer, but merely gasped and laid his head down on her bed, beside her stomach, and sobbed quietly**.** His heart and soul were being overwhelmed by several emotions, thoughts, and feelings, and he couldn't handle it anymore at that moment**.** He cried quietly, and then looked at his mother**.**

         "I know what I have to do now, Mom**.** Thank you**.**" 

         For the next few minutes, they talked peacefully as Shmi gave Anakin a brief summary as to how she had made her way to the Lars homestead, and what had happened after**.**

         Suddenly, a loud gasp was heard across the room**.** Now awake, Cliegg hovered his chair as fast as he could across the floor and to Shmi's side**.**

         Both Shmi and Cliegg started to tear up as they exchanged loving words and handholding, and Anakin knew it was time he left the room**.** As he paused for a moment at the door and looked back at his mother, he saw how much she really loved this man, and he was truly happy for her**.**

**TBC…. Tomorrow…:D**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'D REALLY APPRECIATE IT!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Jedi Shall Not Know

I've had this story up before, but I'm reposting a chapter a day so more people get to read it

**_A Mother Lives_**

**_A Shmi Lives Story_**

**By Rose-Arwen-Padme**

**A Jedi Shall Now Know...**

Anakin found Padme asleep on the blankets in the garage She looked angelic to him once more, and he found himself smiling But now he didn't have her to talk to, and his mother was talking to Cliegg, so he went up to the top bluff overlooking the homestead for something to do

As he stood in the spot where he had positioned himself before he had left to find his mother, Anakin thought about many things His mother, the Tusken Raiders, Padme, his master Obi-Wan, the Jedi Order, Padme, his mother, Padme, and the Jedi temple He also thought about Padme, his training, Padme, and his lightsaber skills

It was on a moment where he was thinking about one of Obi-Wan's lectures when he sensed Padme coming up the steps behind him He turned to greet her, and smiled when he saw her looking adorable as she stretched her arms wide and yawned

"Ah… afternoon, Ani"

"Did you sleep well, Padme?" he asked

She came and stood next to him, and watched the two suns in the sky "Mmmmmm… yes, thank you"

Anakin laughed "Don't lie! I know how uncomfortable and hard that garage floor is I was sleeping on it too, if you remember"

Padme smiled back at him "My mistake You're right, it's an awful place to take a nap" She paused "I'm so happy you found your mother, Anakin I'm even happier that she's going to be alright"

Anakin sighed He had to look off across the horizon to say find the strength to say the difficult words. Slowly, he said, "Thank you, but I know the truth My mother will never make a full recovery She will live, and talk and eat and walk, but she will always feel some pain And it's also possible her right arm will never heal completely How do I know? Two reasons: I could sense it through the Force when I reached out to her, and I also heard you muttering to yourself when I brought her back and you checked her"

Padme comfortingly walked behind Anakin and wrapped her arms around his waist, as if trying to absorb his pain She rested her head on his back, and gave him a hug "I'm sorry"

Anakin tried to lighten the conversation "Hey, wait a minute," he said teasingly "A moment ago you said you were happy for me, and now you're saying your sorry? Make up your mind, Padme" To show he was joking, he tightened his arms, lightly squeezing Padme's arms around his middle

"Humph!" was all Padme said in reply, but Anakin knew she had picked up his hint of only teasing

Anakin smiled, but his tone was somber when he said softly, "I am glad you're here, Padme I know I'd go crazy if you weren't" He picked up one of her hands by his stomach and lifted it up He kissed it briefly but firmly, then set it back down around him

Padme blushed behind his back, and was happy he couldn't see her face "A friend in need," she said quietly, quoting "Is a friend indeed"

Anakin only muttered, "Yeah"

They stood there together for almost half an hour, feeling content and peaceful in each other's presence

Eventually, Padme sighed and asked quietly, "Anakin?"

"Yes?"

"I have this thought in my head, and it's torturing me I just can't get it out"

"Tell me, I'm listening" Anakin said kindheartedly, eager to help her

Padme shut her eyes and took a breath

"Did I make the right decision when I said we shouldn't fall in love with each other?"

Anakin's heart skipped a beat, and his jaw dropped

Silence "Anakin? Did you hear me?" Padme's own heart was beating so loudly she worried Anakin would be able to notice it

"…Yes," he replied meekly "I heard you" He thought he now heard Padme's heart beating behind him, but also suspected it was his own

"Well? Did I make the right choice?"

Anakin bowed his head and said in a low voice, "Were you following your conscious, or your heart?"

Padme closed her eyes and shook her head, lifting it off his back "I don't know It's like I can't tell the difference between the two anymore" After a moment of silence, she continued, "But I made the correct conclusion, right?"

Anakin broke out of her hug and turned to face her He gripped her hands, and gazed down at her "Do you really want me to tell you what I think, or do you want me to say what you want to hear?" She bowed her head, and so he gently took her chin in between his finger and thumb He raised it up, and looked intensely into her eyes "Padme?"

She swallowed hard and answered, "Tell me what I want to hear"

Anakin shook his head "Alright, but be more specific, now, Padme What your conscious wants to hear…" He took a step closer to her "…Or what your heart wants to hear?" Unable to gain any control of his emotions, he closed his eyes and lean in.

"What my heart wants to…" Padme tilted her head up and closed her eyes, surrendering to the emotion, to the inevitable But just as Anakin was leaning in to kiss her, her eyes snapped open She meant for her voice to sound firm and final, but the words only came out said and tired

"Do you know what all of me hears, Anakin? Over and over and over again?"

Anakin paused his face from moving forward, but didn't move away "What?"

"A Jedi…" Padme said, some firmness entering her voice "…shall not no anger Nor hatred Nor… love"

Anakin got the message, and pulled back slowly "You're right," he muttered "Three basic rules of the Jedi Code" Inside however, he was fighting not to say something he thought needed to be said No, he _knew_ needed to be said "But—"

"No, Anakin," Padme interrupted urgently She had caught his eye, and knew what he was going to state "Don't say it"

Before she could stop him, Anakin said anyways, "But I've already broken two of those rules with those Tusken Raiders monsters I hate them! And I'm more than _angry_ with them!"

Padme but a finger to his lips, silencing him "Which is all the more reason," she said, he voice shaking "For you not to break the last rule, Anakin"

"But Padme, I do lo—"

"End of discussion!" Padme exclaimed Padme desperately wanted to change the subject, and found a new one immediately "Anakin," she said "I want you to go get some food You've listened to me before and slept, now I want you to eat No arguing!"

Anakin sighed, and stepped away He forced a smile and said, "Padme, I don't need a woman who's a second mother, I need a woman who…. oh, never mind." He passed her and walked dejectedly down the stairs into the homestead

When he was gone, Padme stood staring at the two suns To nobody she said quietly, "I know, Anakin A woman who loves you like you love her…like you love me" She turned gradually, and followed the stairs down

After Padme had fixed Anakin a good, filling meal, she went to Shmi's room Cliegg was in there, fawning over his wife, but left to get his own food when Padme entered at the request of Shmi

Padme sat down at her usual spot beside Shmi's bed, and checked her once again

Shmi smiled hugely as Padme thoroughly made sure she was improving. "I must say I've never been pampered by a former queen before. Or a Galactic Senator, for that matter."

Padme laughed. "It's my pleasure, and I don't want Anakin mad at me because I didn't pay enough attention to you."

Shmi smiled again and quietly replied, "Ani would never be mad at you."

Padme blushed at the statement, a little surprised at the confidence and sureness Shmi had in her voice "Thank you," was all she muttered, not knowing what else to say

"So," Shmi said with a warm, friendly smile "Padme, let's get to know each other" Shmi was intent, like any other parent would be, on getting to knowing everything about the woman their son was in love with Now, this Padme fell under that category

Padme nodded her head, preparing herself for Anakin's mother's hidden examination She knew that if her own mother had noticed the connection between her and Anakin, so had his mother Plus, now their feelings were deeper than they had been at her house, despite their agreement to banish them She readied herself for Shmi Skywalker's questions and tests, set to impress beyond her expectations. This wasn't going to be like any speech or questioning she had gone through in her career of politics. This was a real heart-to-heart conversation were probably even her best masks wouldn't be able to work, yet she had no desire now to bring out any masks.

"_So_…"


	5. Chapter 5: Reverine

I've had this story up before, but I'm reposting a chapter a day so more people get to read it

**_A Mother Lives_**

**_A Shmi Lives Story_**

**By Rose-Arwen-Padme**

**Reverine**

An hour and a half later, Anakin Skywalker headed back to his mother's room after more rest As he made his way there he stopped by the kitchen to say hello to Padme, but instead only found Owen and Cliegg talking and eating

"Where's Padme?" he asked "Is she with my mom?"

Cliegg smiled meekly "Yes, but don't try to get in there"

"Why not?"

Owen looked at him wearily "Because they claim they're having a girls-only afternoon party They sent for Beru over an hour ago, and all you can hear is their screams of laughter Well, I'm sure Beru and Padme are doing most of the laughter since Shmi's ribs are broken, but that medicine we gave her seemed to speed up the healing process Anyways, it's a girl thing, or so they say, and us guys have been warned to stay out"

Anakin smiled mischievously and said, "Well, I have been know for my own surprises"

And with that he turned on his heel and left for his mother's room

As he came down the narrow corridor, he heard hard laughing coming from inside the room—Padme's and Beru's laughing As he neared the door he slowed his steps gradually, and ultimately laid his ear against the door, listening intently He smiled at what he heard

"…So then the presents exploded…" Laughing "… And the wrapping paper and bows flew everywhere…" More laughing "And the birthday girl, my sister, started crying, which of course made her party makeup run…" Even more laughing as Padme talked "T-there's _still_ a dent in the wall where the metal had f-flown into it!!" Hysterical laughter from Beru. "…And that's when I stopped playing with chemicals and decided a career in science was not for me! I don't think Sola has ever completely forgiven me for that minor accident at her birthday party, but I was only seven!"

Anakin heard the hoarse laughing then come from his mother "Minor accident?!" she joked "Why, Padme, you're lucky you didn't cause the entire neighborhood to go up in smoke!"

Padme laughed with her "I thought it would be the perfect birthday present—instant flying, the answer to mankind's source for defying gravity!"

More laughing continued this statement, until his mother wheezed, "Padme, you _are _an incredible girl! You have a wild streak to match Ani's, and not many people can do that!"

Padme laughed with her, and now Anakin decided was the best time to go in He pushed open the control to open the door and when it zoomed up, he stepped in Anakin was stunned at what he saw

Padme was laid back in her chair, her feet propped up on the bed Her sandals had been kicked off and thrown aside Her dress had been rolled up, revealing her knees; her hair had been pulled loose, and she was holding a little glass of Reverine, an alcoholic beverage

Beru also had her dress rolled up, though not as far as Padme, and her feet were up on the bed Also, her hair had been pulled from its tight buns and one of her vests had been taken off In her hand was a small glass of Reverine

Anakin's mother was more or less unchanged, though her hair was down too and combed Her cheeked were rosy and her eyes twinkling, and she also had a tiny glass of wine in her hand

They all stopped short and looked up when Anakin came in After a moment, Padme exclaimed, "Oh, hello Anakin! What are you doing here?" Her voice was more than slightly tipsy

Anakin looked at her, her cheeks flushed and her skin glowing She had been laughing with them for a long time Beru immediately rolled her dress back down and moved her hair behind her shoulders, but it was obvious she was tipsy too

"Hello, son," Shmi said, smiling

Anakin blushed "I see I've stumbled upon the girls' afternoon party!"

Padme turned to her companions and winked "But not by accident, right?"

Anakin laughed with them, and then sobered his tone "Alright, alright But wipe those smiles off your faces because I'm the party pooper My mother needs to rest"

Padme and Beru and Shmi started to laugh, but Anakin showed he was serious by plucking their wine glasses out of their hands

After a moment, Padme and Beru nodded their heads "Okay," Padme said sincerely "We'll beat it" She turned to Shmi "Thank you, for a wonderful afternoon This has been one of the best hour and a halves in my life!" She leaned over and planted a kiss on Shmi's cheek On her way out the door she patted Beru on the back, and then said, "You'll be able to find me in the garage I need a little more sleep" Then Padme paused and doubled back, and kissed Anakin on the cheek Then she skipped out the door, heading for the garage

Anakin stood there, slightly shocked Soon he turned to his mother "More sleep? How does she need more sleep?"  
Beru smiled a little too hugely "Oh, but she didn't get anymore sleep than you did the other night She was awake all night, pacing around in the garage or working on Threepio She was exhausted by daybreak from worrying about you so much" Beru nodded exaggeratedly, like she had finished some great speech, then stood up, rather clumsily, and exited the room

Anakin and Shmi shared a knowing look Shmi raised her eyebrows and smiled "Oh, really?"

Anakin blushed then said, "I've never seen Padme drunk before! Mom, what'd you do to her?"

Shmi innocently put her hands up "I didn't do anything!" She dropped her eyes "Though, it was my idea for the drinks Besides, the best way to get to know someone is to get his or her walls down first Cliegg taught me that And it's not just Padme I got to lighten up Beru has never laid back so much before She threw aside the timid and practical of her personality and joined Padme and I in some dirty jokes and storytelling "

Anakin shook his head, then rushed to his mother's side, smiling "Okay, tell me What do you think of Padme? Say everything!"  
Shmi laughed, and through the wheezing, it was merry and happy "Oh, Ani! I can see why you love her! It's like she was born to be a Skywalker She's absolutely wonderful and a fantastic, spirited young woman"

Anakin couldn't believe his ears "So you… connected with her?"

Shmi smiled even more "Yes, Ani, we connected I can see why you're in love with her, and why you two are such a perfect match"

Anakin yelped for joy, and then wrapped his arms around his motherHe laughed with her, feeling lighter then air "Oh, Mom," he exclaimed "It means so much to me that you love her" He closed his eyes "And it's obvious she loves you too Oh, this is exactly what I wanted, Mom."

Shmi grinned at her son "Go! Go talk to her!" Anakin nodded, kissed her on the cheek, and then tore off for the garage

He paused momentarily at the door to yell, "Now, you, I meant it! Get some sleep!"

He found Padme getting the blankets ready again on the floor She smiled when Anakin walked in "You know, we really ought to just leave the blankets on the floor, since one of us seems to be coming back here to sleep every few hours," she said calmly, the Reverine gradually wearing off

Anakin walked over to her and pulled her up gently by her forearms He looked at her intently "So, what did you think of my mother, Padme? Did you like her?"

Padme pulled a face "No, Anakin, I did not like her" At his surprised expression, she grinned and exclaimed, "I loved her! She's amazing! She is kind, tender, caring, and sensitive, though she surprisingly a little wild at times when she wants to be"

Anakin smiled and pulled Padme to him, hugging her She giggled and said, "She liked me."  
Anakin pulled her back and asked, "How did you know?"

Padme playfully slapped him on the shoulder "You just told me, silly! Well of course I knew the second I walked back in that room almost two hours ago that she was going to examine me, and I guess I was right I can see where you get your strength and will power And your good heart" Padme suddenly blushed at the compliment she had let slip out, but she didn't regret it It was the truth Obviously Shmi was Anakin's origin for his caring and loving spirit

Anakin wanted desperately to kiss Padme at that moment, but the longing only made him come to his senses He slowly, reluctantly, pulled back from Padme and smiled "Come on," he said quietly "You get some sleep while I…" he sighed, "do something I practically ordered my mom to get more sleep herself"

Padme nodded and smiled, happy to get some rest herself "Alright Good-night, Anakin"

For a brief second, Anakin let his control slip as he kissed her forehead tenderly "Goodnight, Padme" He slowly turned around and left, leaving a stunned Padme in the garage Bit by bit she knelt down and laid on the blanket She shivered slightly, and then wrapped her arms around her in an attempt for keeping warm

Anakin, who had paused outside the door, felt the chill night wind pass through the door He shivered a little, but nothing too cold Then he thought of Padme, alone on the garage floor, nothing between her and the ground but a blanket She had no cover, though, which was the biggest problem

He immediately turned around and entered the garage again, and winced when he saw Padme curled up on the blanket Straight away he took off his broad Jedi robe and laid it across her, knelling down close He tucked it in around her, and smiled a little when she opened her chestnut eyes

Padme stared not at him, but _into_ him and whispered, "Thank you" She pulled the robe closer around her, pleased that it was already warm from being around Anakin Secretly, she loved being wrapped up in his unique scent and his warmth. Then she suddenly leaned up and kissed him on the lips firmly, and held her position it there. Though it lasted several moments, it was not long enough for Anakin. She pulled back slowly, staring into his eyes. "One kiss deserves another," she said quietly, before falling asleep on the blanketShe was too tired to worry whether or not that had been such a good idea, and, mostly because of the wine, at that moment she honestly didn't care.

Anakin smiled to himself He thought, _You should have told me that earlier, after I kissed you on the lips Too bad you were asleep, my angel…_

Anakin knew he shouldn't think such thoughts, now that he and Padme had decided not to fall in love, but he couldn't help it Padme's kiss had been a friendly one, and could probably be credited to her wine, but it had been a kiss all the same He stroked her forehead, then stood up quietly and left

The next day, Cliegg, Owen, Beru, Anakin, and Padme sat around the table while Shmi slept Once, after Padme had laughed at a joke he had made, Anakin realized with a sigh that his feelings for her weren't diminishing, but growing. How could they not? His love for her now was deeper, more intense, than it had ever been before, and it almost scared him. Almost.

They were talking merrily, and all were surprised at what good fast friends Padme and Beru were turning out to be, especially since the two were obviously so different After a while, Beru offered to go with Padme on a walk around the homestead She readily agreed, saying she needed to exercise her aching legs

"Are you sure that is such a good idea?" Anakin asked, concerned

Padme smiled back at him "Of course! I'll be fine, Ani"

And that was that Anakin couldn't argue with Padme, but his gut feeling kept him troubled "Alright," he agreed softly.

Soon after, the two young women left for a fifteen-minute walk to stretch their legs

"See you soon!" Padme called as they went up the stairs to the surface "We shouldn't be longer than twenty minutes or so!"

It was an hour later when Anakin was more anxious than he had ever been Padme and Beru were still out, and they hadn't heard anything from them Owen, who had before been calm and quiet, was now pacing the floors along with Anakin Cliegg unsuccessfully tried to cool them, but Anakin and Owen continued to worry

When Padme and Beru had been gone for two hours, Anakin and Owen set out for the bluff With his lightsaber in his hand, Anakin stepped out onto the desert After a quick search, Padme and Beru were nowhere to be found

"This can't be!" Anakin exclaimed "They said they would only be gone for twenty minutes at the most!"

Owen ran his fingers through his hair "Anakin, I don't feel good about this"

Anakin nodded his head "I sense through the Force, and I'm not sensing good things Oh, Padme! If anything happened to you…"

Images of her that he had burned in his mind suddenly flooded him: their reunion on Coruscant, the freighter to Naboo, their walk to her parent's house, the look she gave him after he found the serious picture of her as an adolescent, when he kissed her on the balustrade, in the meadow, the dinner where he made her dessert fly, the morning where she said she'd follow him to Tatooine, the tight hug she gave him before he left for his mother, and the look of longing she had made just last night when she had suddenly kissed him good night. Finally, he saw a picture of the last time he had seen her, disappearing up the stairs, just over two ago.

It was at that moment when they heard a woman's moan come from behind a nearby evaporator They ran towards it, hoping to see that the two women had decided to play a mean joke and were now playing hide-and-seek, but each knowing it wasn't going to be true.

When they looked behind the evaporator, Owen's heart rose a little, while Anakin's heart sunk Beru laid sprawled in front of the evaporator, a long cut across her forehead Her left eye was bruised badly, but she seemed to look alright overall Owen kneeled down next to her and took her in his arms

"Oh, Beru, I was so worried," Owen said emotionally Beru held on to him tightly, crying softly "Are you alright?"

Anakin knelt down next to her "Where's Padme?" he asked urgently "Where's Padme, Beru?" he asked again, with more edge in his voice "Where is she?"

Beru looked at him sadly "It was the Tusken Raiders again," she said quietly "They came…"

Anakin winced and ran a hand through his hair "What happened to her?" he asked, failing to keep his voice calm "Tell me!"

Beru looked at him mournfully "She… she… they took her She screamed and kicked… she struggled with all her might…" She paused and closed her eyes, as if picturing it "She kept fighting… so they struck her… but she still struggled to get away… so they beat her across the face again, harder Then, they hit her on the back of the head… and she got very still They moved her into a cage on the back of one of their banthas… and locked her up She was still unconscious when the group left quickly, heading east She had been crying for you… but you didn't come… she had been crying for you, Anakin…"

Anakin's heart stopped Padme? Taken? No! It was like his mother's kidnapping all over again, but now he was here when it happened, only a few dozen yards away, not on another planet, which made it all the worse His knees buckled under him and he fell into the sand The thought of Padme's sweet face being scarred and beaten like his mother's had been, her feeble body hanging onto, strapped onto, a wooden frame in a dark room… left to die…

Then, like a strange vision, he saw the kidnapping in his mind He saw Padme screaming, panicking, and hopelessly struggling to get away from her captors He saw the first strike across her beautiful face as she kicked and yelled his name, then how she relentlessly continued to call for him and fight He saw the next hit, and how Padme was still shouting for him, despite how she was beginning to suffer from the pain of her punches Then finally Anakin saw a Tusken Raider hit her on the back of her head with a pole, and he watched her body go limp and her eyes close

Anakin opened his eyes, unable to witness the rest He didn't care how Beru had managed to escape, how many Tuskens there were, or how long ago they had left He shouted out her name once in agony, then ran off for Owen's speeder bike Beru had said they had headed west

Well, then he would head west Anakin had found his mother, now he would find Padme He kicked on the engine, and set out for the Tusken Raiders, who had once again taken a woman he dearly loved


	6. Chapter 6: Tuskens

I've had this story up before, but I'm reposting a chapter a day so more people get to read it

**_A Mother Lives_**

**_A Shmi Lives Story_**

**By Rose-Arwen-Padme**

**Tuskens**

Padme awoke with her whole body aching, but her head suffering the most pain When she opened her eyes, she realized she was in a cramped cage of some sort, on the back of an… animal? There were wooden walls around her and above her, and little light came in through the planks The sound of Tusken Raiders walking and talking was below her Padme didn't really care where she was, only that she wasn't at the Lars homestead anymore walking with Beru Where was Anakin? Had he heard her scream his name? How she only wanted to be in his arms at that moment, to look into his eyes and find her paradise Would he find her? Would he risk coming after her like he had his mother? After all, she wasn't his flesh and blood, the only family that he had ever known. She'd give anything to just see him one more time There was so much that needed to be said. Just one more chance! But she was getting to worked up, and her head started to hurt even more, it was throbbing and pounding!… and suddenly she slipped into more… _blackness_

Anakin spotted the Tusken Raiders ahead of him, and slowed the speeder bike He eventually lulled it to a stop some hundred yards behind the caravan By peering around the single file group, he estimated that there were ten Tusken Raiders, a small sized-hunting party Enough to overcome a stunned woman, but hardly anything compared to a skilled Jedi with the element of surprise And this Jedi was desperately after the lady he loved—a force to be reckoned with

Moving slightly faster than the procession, Anakin gradually made his way to the last bantha and trailed it After a moment, using the Force he jumped onto the bantha and activated his lightsaber, and it blazed with blue energy. The Tusken Raider riding the mammoth-like animal was dead before he had turned around As Anakin jumped onto the next bantha in the line, he struck down the next Raider, but by now his presence was known amongst the others They were yelling and grabbing their weapons, but Anakin had soon already taken out three more on the ground

"Padme!" he started to call out anxiously "Padme, can you hear me? Padme!"

There were two more Tuskens than he had suspected, but that still only left seven to go Suddenly a Tusken Raider swung his pole over Anakin's head and yanked at his neck, attempting to strangle him, but the young Jedi Padawan was quick to slice the pole in two, and the attacker followed the same fate It was while he was striking down the seventh Raider when he heard her screams coming from above a bantha at the head of the line

"Anakin! Anakin, I'm in here!"

Frantic to get to her, Anakin sliced down two more Tuskens at once, then leaped onto the bantha A panicking Tusken with a knife in his shaking hand was already trying to unlock her cage door Anakin knew the creature was planning on taking Padme hostage, or worse, killing the prisoner, the prize, before Anakin could save her Anakin strode up to the alarmed warrior menacingly, his eyes narrowed with hatred at this creature that would try to harm his beloved or at least keep him from her, but he merely threw the Raider off the tall bantha Below, he landed in a way that broke his neck, just as Anakin had planned

"Anakin!"

Anakin rushed to the cage and, using his lightsaber, easily disposed of the heavy lock He switched of his weapon and flung open the door

Immediately, Padme sprang out and wrapped her arms around him "Anakin!" she cried breathlessly "Anakin!"

Anakin's voice broke as he whispered, "Padme… Padme." The painful sting in his chest that had formed and remained ever since he'd found out she had been taken disappeared at last. He stroked her soft hair soothingly and sighed. "Are you okay?" he asked, embracing her tightly

Padme breathed the scent of him in deeply. "I am now Gods, I knew you would come!"

He smiled as he hugged her back "Of course, Padme," he said softly "Did you actually think I'd leave you with these monsters? I hate to think… what would have happened if I hadn't found you" A shiver went down his back "Are you alright?" he asked, concerned "Did they hurt you?"

Padme shook her head "I'll live, don't worry A few bruises and scratches, but nothing that won't heal Oh, Ani, I was so frightened!"

Anakin hugged her even closer. "Padme, I thought I'd never see you again I couldn't breath. Gods, Padme, I lo—"

"Aaaggghhh!!" A Tusken Raider jumped on the back of the bantha and attacked them, yelling wildly Anakin pushed Padme out of the way of the knife just in time, and pulled back out his lightsaber Just as he was about to turn it on, though, his swift attacker knocked it out of his hands with his blaster gunIt landed on the ground below.

"Alright," Anakin muttered under his breath "Let's do this the hard way" He lunged at the Tusken Raider before he could stab again They struggled for sometime, but Anakin managed to use his Jedi skills and quickly subdue him As he was strangling his opponent, Padme carefully slid off the bantha to where Anakin's lightsaber was located below on the ground As soon as her feet hit the sand she tore off for the weapon a few yards away She knelt down beside it and grabbed it

"Padme!" Anakin yelled, still standing on the bantha "Watch out!"

Padme quickly turned behind her to see a Tusken Raider rapidly coming at her with a pole A sharp, gleaming knife was tied to the end of the dowel, coming straight at her

Without thinking, Padme turned on the lightsaber She had no idea how to properly use it, yet she was able to maneuver it quickly and efficiently enough to slice off the end of the Raider's pole with the knife on it just in time

Anakin gave a brief yelp of admiration and surprise, then jumped off the bantha and joined her on the ground He got his lightsaber from her, and then quickly took care of the Raider Now twelve dead Tusken Raiders surrounded them, and any further threats disappeared

Once again, Padme and Anakin found each other and hugged closely for a moment then ran for his speeder bike They jumped on and Padme wrapped her arms around Anakin's waist. She leaned her head against his back and closed her eyes as she gave him a strong squeeze.

Anakin smiled warmly to himself. In a minute, they were flying across the desert, heading back to the Lars homestead

Cliegg, Owen, and Beru were there when they returned Beru, now with a bandage across her forehead, rushed up to them once the speeder stopped She hugged Padme dearly, and then carefully helped her off the bike A determined Anakin didn't take his eyes off Padme for a single moment until she had been taken below the bluff and disappeared down the stairs

He turned to Owen and Cliegg "I don't think you'll have to worry about anymore Tusken Raider hunting parties for a while," he said in a firm, low voice "I taught them a lesson in hurting and kidnapping our women, one they won't forget"

Cliegg nodded and Owen patted him on the back "Then you did something," he said steadfastly "that we could not And we greatly appreciate it, no matter what you did"

Anakin nodded then followed them down the stairs

He found Padme in his mother's room, holding hands with Shmi tightly Tears were in their eyes

"When I heard," Shmi was saying. "I was so worried, for both you and Anakin. But mostly for you, dear. I know Anakin is a capable young man. He proved that to me. But I know first-hand how viciously those murders treat their victims" She sighed, and her voice was shaky "I feared the same thing that had happened to me would happen to you I prayed Anakin would deliver you back to us safely, and he did"

Padme smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek "Anakin has saved my life once again today He's the best bodyguard… the best friend… I've ever had I don't know what I'd do without himHe's like my own personal saint." She leaned up and hugged Shmi gently but meaningfully

"That's my son. Thank goodness you're back, though, Padme. Now I can rest easier."

The simple beauty of Padme's statement made Anakin smile, and he choose this time to enter the room "How are my two favorite Tusken prisoners?" he said with a smile

Padme frowned at him, but grinned a little too "That's not funny, Ani"

Anakin raised his eyebrows at her and laughed "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to scold your heroes?"

They laughed, but Shmi said with the same weight, "And didn't your mother ever tell you to kiss her hello when you saw her?"

Anakin smiled, and stepped forward He planted a sweet kiss on his mother's cheek, then leaned back and sat in a chair close beside Padme—closer to her than he would have been before her chaotic kidnapping.

Padme smiled and gently took Anakin's hand. "Ani," she whispered. "Before we left Coruscant, I made a pun about my Jedi protector, you, having to prove how good you were if something ever happened while you where guarding me. Well… you've proved yourself way beyond my expectations." She leaned backwards and kissed him on the cheek gently. "Thank you." They looked intensely into each other's eyes, until Anakin couldn't stand it, blushed madly, and looked away.

Padme knew she was on dangerous ground, because of how close they were all of a sudden, but she didn't care. She had meant every word. And the kiss.

Shmi smiled at them, then said, "Anakin, I'm very proud of you yet again. You brought this young lady back safe, and I know she'll never forget it."

Padme smiled. "Of course," she agreed.

Anakin just looked back at the girl beside him, hypnotized. His voice was low, soft, and full of a fiery sincerity as he replied, "I just know I'd go crazy if anything ever happened to you."

After a while of talking, Shmi questioned, "Ani, how did you find time to come here? I mean, your Jedi master didn't mind?"

Anakin's face grew red "Uh… no, he didn't mind" He eyed Padme, and saw she was frowning at him

"Don't lie, Ani She deserves to know the truth"

Shmi raised her eyebrows, but didn't say anything

"Well," Anakin started "I'm not really supposed to be here In fact, no one, including my Master Obi Wan, knows I'm here I was given orders to stay on Naboo and protect Padme, but I felt your pain and had to help you One thing led to another and… now here we are" He said quickly, "But I don't regret it! You could have died if I hadn't come in time And Padme offered to come with me when I said I would go alone…"

Shmi's face was hard "Ani… what punishment would be sentenced to you if the other Jedi found out you had disobeyed your orders?"

Anakin sighed "I would be severely punished Possibly thrown out of the Jedi Order"

Shmi kept her voice quiet but decisive as she spoke "Alright then, Anakin You will return to Naboo this afternoon with Padme, and act as if you never came here Neither one of you will mention that you came, and you won't get in trouble"

Anakin sat on the edge of his chair "But Mom! I want to stay until you're better!"

Shmi shook her head "No, Anakin I already am better since you brought me back, and I will continue to improve" She took her son's hand "Ani, I want you to stay longer just as much as you do, but you have a duty to honor now If you were expelled from the Jedi, what would you do? Come here and live with me as a moisture farmer the rest of your life? You'd never be satisfied with that, and we both know it." She turned to the girl beside him Her voice was as sweet as honey "Padme, dear, would you excuse us for a moment?"

Anakin shook his head "No, Mom, there's no secrets between me and Padme"

Padme stood anyways "It's okay, Anakin I'll be just outside"

It was somewhat hard for Anakin to watch Padme leave. His protectiveness and apprehension for her had not disappeared just because he had rescued her. He never wanted to let her out of his sight again.

After Padme left, Shmi stroked his chin "Don't lie You want Padme out of this place as soon as possible, and you have to stay with her wherever she goes _It's your job_ You know how dangerous Tatooine is, and it's no place for a Galactic Senator from a powerful, prosperous planet like Naboo You know what types of mongrels are all over this planet! Thieves, mean gamblers, robbers, and other criminals make up a large population of Tatooine Even here on the homestead, far away from the nearest town, it's no place for her" She patted his hand "Padme came too close to losing her life when she was taken by the Tuskens How would you explain to Obi Wan how Padme was killed by Tusken Raiders on a planet she wasn't suppose to be on?"

Anakin winced "Don't talk about Padme dying, Mom I would go nuts if she just got a paper cut"

Shmi smiled "And that's all the more reason, or rather _proof_, that you want her to be safe Padme did come close to being seriously injured this afternoon Do you realize how lucky you are you found her in one piece? Those Tusken Raiders took her out of revenge for me being found and taken They took Padme as a way of saying 'you don't do that to us', and they would have hurt her a lot worse than me if she had made it back to their camp"

Again, Anakin winced "Mom, please! Don't talk like that"

Shmi nodded "I'm sorry, but I needed to make a point"

Anakin ran a nervous hand through his hair "You did make a point, don't worry But… a part of me knew it was time to go the second I had rescued Padme Tatooine has so many dangers, and I'd never be able to forgive myself if something happened to her, especially since I'm her protector"

Shmi closed her eyes "Thank you, Ani"

A few hours later, Anakin and Padme were sitting in the same room, saying their goodbyes to Shmi They had already thanked and said goodbye to the others

"I'm so happy we were able to met again," Padme was saying sensitively "And that we really got to spend more time getting to know each other this time I can't wait until we met again, and I hope it's not to far away in the future" She paused for a moment, and then continued, "But… you know what's the biggest, best compliment I can give you? You remind me of my own mother, Jobal Naberrie" She hugged Shmi and whispered, "I love you"

Shmi smiled back "And I love you as well, young Padme Take care of Anakin for me, but take care of yourself more Ah… you have grown into a beautiful young woman, Senator I will miss you very much" They held each other for a long time, until Padme slowly broke apart and waved goodbye to her as she turned slowly, and walked out of the room

Anakin leaned in and kissed his mother on both of her cheeks He smiled as he said, "That is a very big compliment she gave you I met Jobal Naberrie, and she is definitely everything you would expect in Padme's mother But… I'm going to miss you mom I—"

Shmi put a hand on her son's lips "Ani," she said quietly "I had to say goodbye to you before ten years ago, not knowing when I would ever see you again I don't think I could do it for a second time So for both our sakes, just hug your mother goodbye"

Anakin dropped his eyes "Mom…"

Shmi interrupted, "I said this to you before, and I'm saying it again with equal weight Don't look back, Ani _Don't_ _look_ _back_"

Anakin closed his eyes and hugged his mom, never wanting to let go "I love you," he muttered lovingly Then he pulled back and kissed his mother's forehead

Anakin picked himself up, and then turned away slowly Moving quietly, and without looking back, he left the room

Shmi stared after him like she had ten years ago, and just as she had then, she began to cry quietly to herself once she was alone

Padme greeted Anakin as he stepped onto the Naboo starship When she saw his expression, she said, "Don't worry, she'll be fine Owen and Cliegg won't let anything happen to her, and now she'll have another woman around the house once Beru marries Owen" she came up to him and laid a hand on his shoulder "She told me about it"

Anakin forced a smile, and then went to the controls "Alright," he said, composed and ready to move on "Next stop, Naboo"

Padme still wasn't sure. Anakin was a little shaky. "Anakin…"

He turned to look at her, and she saw through his mask. And he knew she saw through it. "Padme?"

She placed a hand to his cheek. "She'll be fine," she said gently.

Anakin found strength and hope in Padme's words and voice. He smiled genuinely at her, and then set the coarse for Naboo.

Suddenly, a rough hologram of Obi Wan was projected right in front of them Startled for only a moment, Anakin, Padme, and Threepio watched the flickering image intently

"He must have sent it earlier," Padme guessed, "while we were saying good-bye to your mother. It starts automatically once you switch on the power, like we just did." Anakin nodded in agreement.  
Obi Wan's message played, "_Anakin, transmit this message to Coruscant"_

Anakin glanced at Padme, who was sitting closest to the transmitters She pushed a button, and connected with the Jedi Temple. Upon learning that Master Yoda and Master Windu were in Chancellor Palpatine's office, and that all messages from Obi Wan were to be forwarded there immediately, Padme contacted Palpatine's office.

Soon the hologram was playing in both the Naboo Starship and the Chancellor's office All continued to watch the message play out

_"I have tracked the bounty hunter Jango Fett to the Trade Federation on Geonosis It appears they are building some sort of droid army here and have formed an alliance, and are forming an Wait! Wait! aaaggghhh!_" As Obi-Wan moved out of the hologram, his lightsaber drawn and moving with blinding speed, an attacking droideka entered it  
The hologram suddenly cut off Padme jumped up, agitated, while Anakin stared at in shock, his jaw dropped They now watched a hologram of Mace Windu

"_We will deal with Count Dooku The most important thing for you, Anakin, is to stay where you are Protect the Senator at all costs That is your first priority_"  
"_Understood, Master,_" Anakin replied slowly  
The hologram switched off Padme looked at the readout on the ship's control panel  
"_They'll never get there in time to save him," she said. "They have to come half way across the galaxy Look, Geonosis is less than a parsec away_**."**  
Padme started to hit buttons and flick switches Anakin got up and sighed Padme stared after him

"_If he's still alive_"  
Padme couldn't believe her ears. "_Ani, are you just going to sit here and let him die?? He's your friend your mentor_"  
_"He's like my father! But you heard Master Windu, he gave me strict orders to stay here_" He laid a firm hand on hers.  
"_He gave you strict orders to protect me_"

Padme pulled her hand free and flicked more switches The engines fired up noisily  
_"And I'm going to save Obi-Wan_," Padme continued "_If you plan to protect me, you will have just to come along_"  
Anakin grinned wildly and took the controls. Outside, Owen Lars watched as the Naboo Star fighter's engines were turned on and it flew away over the bluff.

* * *

_**Finis**_

And the rest is history….

**I'm SO happy I decided to repost this, and my only regret is that now its over! **

**Thank you so much for reading, and PLEASE review! :-)**


End file.
